


The Captain that Couldn't

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: Master Skywalker tasked Ahsoka with scrubbing the floors of the Resolute. What will happen when the Captain finds her down there?





	The Captain that Couldn't

_**THE CAPTAIN THAT COULDN’T** _

Word Count: 871

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

“Snips, you’re too reckless. It’s my  _executive_ decision to task you with  _cleaning duty,_ ” Ahsoka mocked as she scrubbed the durasteel floor of the Resolute. She reluctantly pulled the bucket closer to her for easier access, tipping some of the water out. Annoyed she resumed her scrubbing, “I don’t want to hear any more of it, you’ll be sitting this mission out and any more I think unfit.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at herself, she was angry with Anakin, but mocking him only made her feel more childish; more deserving of her punishment. What was she supposed to feel? Guilt? Shame? Those emotions did not benefit her, that she’d learned as a youngling, so why would Skyguy enforce them on her?

The floor wasn’t even disgustingly unclean, but rather moderately clean. The next cleaning must’ve been scheduled for the upcoming month. She was doing busy work instead of partaking on the field. Sometimes she thought maybe Anakin was too protective of her, in a way a Master knew he should not. He was what the rest of the galaxy would term a father. As far as fathers went, Anakin was hers.

The last time she scrubbed a floor was a different punishment from when she was a youngling. The act then was more sufferable than doing it now. Her muscles were not yet accustomed to such continuous labor. Rhythmically, her arms pushed forward and then back towards her. The storage area of the Resolute was not even half of the way finished. Her knees were already hot and irritated from rubbing the damp floor. Next time she’ll be sure not to buy herself this type of punishment again.

Ahsoka reached behind her to retrieve the soap bucket that she’d strayed away from. When she put her hand on the rim, however, she saw dirt shining on the already cleaned floor. Staking claim over the flaw were a pair of clone trooper issued shoes and Republic armor. Rex smiled down at her, arms crossed. He looked away and shook his head, “What did you do this time?”

Her cheeks flushed and her voice stammered, “I _accidently_ compromised the last mission.” A raised eyebrow asked for the rest of the story. She huffed, “I detonated the wrong bomb too early and the rendezvous was no longer able to be reached.”

He seemed satisfied with her answer and continued to shake his head with a smile, “Rookie mistake.”

“Hey, I’m hardly a rookie anymore. I’ve been doing this almost daily for two years,” she argued.

Rex through his hands up in defeat and pointed at the bucket in offer to help clean.

“Don’t you have some funny _Captain_ business to attend to?”

“The only thing funny about my business as Captain is that I so happen to stumble upon you enduring your punishment while I consider if I want to help or not,” he smirked.

Her eye roll came as no surprise, “Just get your own brush; they’re over there.”

Rex came back with a scrub brush and bent down to scrub alongside his commander, easily falling into the scrubbing motions he knew all too well as a cadet on Kamino.

Apparently it had been a minute since he’d done this particular chore, because his elbows and ankles kept bumping the soap bucket. Some of which happened to make it onto Ahsoka.

“Rexster, we are going to run out of soap if you keep managing to get it out of the bucket by the gallons,” the young Jedi laughed.

Rex huffed and continued to help her.

Her working arm slowed, “You do know that you don’t have to help me right? The men could be looking for you.”

“I guess they’ll have to keep looking. I’m dealing with important Captain matters.”

“This is more important than prepping the men or showing up to debriefings?”

“Oh yeah, most definitely. The storage floor is the most imperative of all chores on the Resolute. How could you question its importance?” the man joked.

The eye roll came again, along with more scrubbing, and the inevitable tip of the bucket.

The storage area suffered a wave.

“Rex!” Ahsoka exclaimed as the water staked claim on her clothes. The burgundy material of her dress and the grey of her leggings both took on a darker shade. “Now we have to clean _this_ mess up!”

The Captain helped her up off of the floor, “I kinda just finished the job for us if you think about it.” He cracked that smile she loved and she forgot to let go of his hand. A gloved thumb gently touched her cheek, “You had soap on your face.”

Her composure was a myth, “Kiss me. Please.”

The moment following seemed to last an eternity. His golden eyes were difficult to discern and she never flinched in second thought.

The Captain laughed, “I would kiss you, Ahsoka, but you have soap on your lips and I don’t want to die today.”

Her eyes and nose scrunched and the fell into a fit of hysteria as their feet sloshed in the flooded storage floor; their bodies taunting each other with their proximity.


End file.
